


Spankingtube使用教程

by Cryyys



Category: Spankingtube 详细教程
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryyys/pseuds/Cryyys
Kudos: 2





	Spankingtube使用教程

给大家写一个spankingtube 的准确使用守则  
*包括了vpn，如何寻找自己喜欢的视频等等教程，包含英语翻译*  
后期还会出amino，ao3等教程

—————————分界线——————————

首先我们可以在浏览器里面搜索spankingtube.com的网址，直接就会进入主页面，页面里面是一个满十八岁的提醒，大家可以忽略，如果好奇的话翻译在图片里可以阅读，点enter就可以进入主页面了。

进入主页以后大家看到的页面会因打开设备种类不同（ipad，手机，电脑）不同而不同，但是大致布局是相似的，详情看一下图片，主要分为栏目区，搜索区，指引区和主要视频区。大家可以直接翻阅主页视频来看，也可以通过后面的目录寻找自己想看的。

点进视频页面我们可以看到主页也有很多视频，可以直接进行浏览也可以点进目录去筛选，这里有目录的所有翻译分类，大家可以参考下（个人觉得不太准）

然后选择好自己想看的视频就可以点进去了，进去之后除了有常规的视频，搜索栏，引导栏，还有作者的介绍，你可以去看他的主页，然后还有一些系统推荐的相似视频，大多是同一个标签、作者或者风格，我一般看完都是从那里面挖掘下一个，然后还可以看评论。

大概的话使用就是这些，大家也不需要注册，也可以通过视频下面的星星数量判断视频质量。

之后就是vpn趴啦，我建议在电脑上或者手机上下载，ipad不太好弄。  
这里推荐大家一个公众号（ios选手）叫大灰hurbai  
里面有各国app store账号汇总，选一个香港美国等地区的账号登录到自己的app store里（app store不是iCloud！）然后搜索vpn下载一个就好（手机我用的是快猫vpn，电脑是 star vpn，个人感觉star vpn更好用，而且都是免费哦）

然后这里给大家几个可用账号登录：  
美国：  
id_us01@my.com  
47Gongzhonghao:ihurbai  
韩国：  
id_kr01@outlook.com  
16Gongzhonghao:ihurbai

切记不要登陆iCloud！要不然手机会报废！！！

如果手机登录的话，右上角有一个三个横杠的标志 点进去就能找到目录（catalog）等栏目了。  
——————————————————————  
这里是登陆app store账号教程：  
首先进入app store首页点自己的头像（我的是英文版）

然后划到最下面点退出（sigh out） 之后再重新登录国外账号就可以。一般登陆完账号之后会有一个窗口跳出来说你在的app store不适应所在地区，要指引你去其他国家的app store，你点确定跳转就可以啦。同时可能会发现自己的桌面里出现了一些你没下载的软件 没有关系不要管 切换回来软件就没啦。

如果是安卓的话可以直接网上搜索vpn安装包进行下载，电脑上一个道理哦～

分享“VPN神器”- https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.findtheway

https://apps.apple.com/cn/app/private-browser-with-adblock/id1322366209?from=groupmessage&isappinstalled=0


End file.
